Taurus
Appearance As one were to slip through the hazy darkness of New Possibility, a small dark hued dragon may catch your eyes. You squint and blink in the dreary showers, and unsure grey eyes blink back at you, reflecting in the lamplight. She adjusts her taupe trenchcoat, and plays with the tan ballbat resting in her talons. Rain drizzled down her face, and her rich brown and white scales, mimicking the hues of cream swirling around in fresh coffee. She continues to look at you, curious and open, but another figure, larger and sleek silver interrupts the silence. The dragoness glances in their direction, then, as quickly as she appeared, darts off. They both disappear, but the faint scents of roasted cocoa beans and freshly fallen snow float lazily where they once stood... Taurus, perhaps a large brutish MudWing comes to view with this name, not a twitchy, little dragoness, wearing a worn trenchcoat. Her hybrid nature is clear, as is her perfect mixture of mud and rain. Her build reflects the lithe side of the jungle dragon; but she is not graceful and elegant, no far more awkward, skinny, and clumsy. Her tail and horns are thicker and curvy, like a mud; Taurus's face is also a combination of pudgy cheeks, and a slender snout, a small gold nose ring, and slanted silver spectacles shimmer in the dim lighting she is accustomed to working in. She always wears black shirts, to hide her many, many coffee stains, and torn skinny jeans. The hybrid also smells of warm herbal tea, and pastries. An earring in the shape of a little brass snowflake aligns her left ear, a gift from a close friend. Her posture is outwardly relaxed, but her eyes clearly reveal the thousands of possibilities flitting before her mind of things going wrong. Nevertheless, she is still a guardian of her city... Personality History If any one word could describe this dragoness's backstory, the word would be alone... Taurus's parents's meeting was a mystery, her parents, a renown cat burglar, charged for far worse crimes then thievery though. Her father, a hired gun, none would blame their little dragonet to turn out any other way, then twisted. But fate is never set in stone. Soon after she hatched, Sheen, Taurus's father left without a trace, while Brimstone, her mother was put in jail; leaving the tiny hybrid to a harsh orphanage. As soon as she was mature enough to learn her mother was in prison, and she was alone, she quickly saw the orphanage as a prison of its own, and took the challenge by its horns. In the shadows of night, the lithe dragoness slipped out of the window, and flew into the night. She was discovered by the police, being a naïve creature, she saw them as the good guys, and begged them to not make her go there, and they didn't they took her to a worse orphanage. That's when the game started, and there it went, orphanage after orphanage, crueler staffs and dragonets. But Taurus didn't slow, and finally, at age 14, the authorities gave up on her case, and she was finally free. Sadly, Taurus had no life skills, but she did have the skills to survive, so she stole for a living. Sharing her scraps with homeless dragonets, sleeping on the rooftops of the cities she visited. She evaded the cops, until it was too dangerous, then she'd move, finally, she made it to New Possibility, but this wasn't the bright cheery metropolis side, no, it was the gang filled alleys, rain slicked streets, and crumbling brick buildings. Taurus felt at home from the beginning, besides, this was where her mother was being held, in the New Possibility Prison. The little hybrid gleefully found out feds didn't dare lay a talon in those parts, but she found enemies far worse...Gangs. They tolerated the cute little escape artist, that was until she stole supplies from Charcoal, the leader of the most feared gang, the Broken Talons. But how was she supposed to know that? Her whole life consisted of three things, danger, running, and loneliness. She knew nothing else. But her little tricks had no effect when three brawny mutts appeared atop the rooftop she stayed on, she tried cracking a few jokes, then bolted, but she was easily grabbed, and dragged off to the talons of Charcoal. As she was led down the dimly lit alleys, shifty dragons looked at her, mixed emotions, hate, annoyance, and some even felt sorry for her. She knew why, this was it, then, she was shoved into the dark abandoned cargo building. Taurus watched her three abductors slip away, with terror in their eyes, leaving her alone with one dragon... The, the heavy set NightWing appeared, she narrowed her eyes at him, he wasn't some sharp, clever warlord, no, he was a vile villain. Charcoal, she had heard the stories, he threatened, killed, kicked families out of their homes, stole their rations; he wasn't a leader, he was a slug. Even though she was a thief, she had morals, this wasn't right. And then, her fear disappeared. "Hey! Ugly! Why don't you go crawl under a rock!" she spat at him, she saw the huge NightWing's eyes darken, then, he chuckled. It was a wet and gravely, sound, like cement churning. "Cute, what are ya gonna do lil one, hug me to death?" he asked grinning sickeningly, "No," she said balling her fist, then, with a deep breathe, she bolted, and clawed the power box, darkness, and with darkness, came cover. She twisted and turned over talons, boxes, and sharp objects. She could hear Charcoal's outraged roars, and one by one, fought her way against his cronies. Slipping just out of grip, or stepping fast enough out of reach. Finally her eyes adjusted to lamp light, and she fled into the night-sky. She knew she couldn't go back to her rooftop, and instead, went in the opposite direction. Landing on another rooftop, she collapsed, and fell asleep in a bloody, panting mess. When she woke, it wasn't even daybreak, just like always; she yawned and stretched her claws. "Good morning, hope you got your beauty sleep." drawled a sarcastic, exaggerated voice. She turned around to see a thin, tall IceWing, with pale silver and grey scales, large, sharp blue eyes, he wore a fuzzy parka and black leather. She blinked at him, then bounced to her talons, "Who the heck are you? You work for Charcoal, well guess what, if he wants me he'll have to fly on his own grossly unproportioned wings and get me himself." She snapped, glaring, but the dragon just chuckled, and smirked, "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but this is my roof, so no, I didn't chase you. And I do not work for that scumlord, thank you." "Ok?" She said squinting, and backing up, her senses were bombarded with pain, her cuts had clotted, but they stung, and she was positive at least two ribs were broken. Her breaths were ragged, but her posture was still strong. "I wouldn't go that way, there's no ladder to climb down on, and you're obviously in no shape to fly down." he said, without looking up from the strange silver gun he was toying with. "Can't tell me what to do," she muttered, then cringing, she flew away, her body was in pain, but she had a feeling she couldn't stand any longer a conversation with the blunt, but handsome stranger. She crashed on some dumpsters a few blocks away, and slunk into the shadows, sore, hungry, and tired. But she didn't care about her state, she just kept thinking about Charcoal, what if the dragon who threw her mother in prison was the same as him. Taurus knew what she had to do, free her mother, but she needed help first. A thief, to steal coins from the Broken Talons, then she could pay a group of dragons to assist her jalbreak. But where would she find a thief? She wasn't sure, so she took on the role herself and walked back into the direction of the storage building... She paced it for a few nights, pick pocketing passerbys, and surviving off barren scraps. But Taurus didn't know how to case, only how to steal, so without another thought, she slipped through that dark alley, keeping her head low, no one seemed to give the small dragoness a second thought, allowing her to reach her target, a room found in a dark corridor, it reeked of must and metal. She pried the lock, only to find herself at gunpoint, by none other then the irritating IceWing she had encountered previously. His blue orbs widened, and he grabbed her by her trenchcoat, shutting the door. She noticed he was tryinf to rob Charcoal just like she was going to. "I didn't take you for a thief...you're not very good at it anyway. Pickpocket, maybe, burglar, I'd say not." He drawled, she scowled and squirmed out of grip, "Listen, dude, whatever your name is-" "Hardlite," he interrupted. "H-hardlite," she repeated, left eye twitching, "I need that money, to form a group so i can break my mother out of jail." "Ever hear of bonds?" He asked sarcastically "Her sentence is lifetime. Brimstone will never get out unless-" at the mere mention of her mother's name, Hardlite's face momentarily lost its cool and cocky demeanor. "How much do you need?" He then asked cracking his knuckles, "Brim has loot stored all over the city, you'll need me of course, sweetheart. I'm in." He grinned, and slung the bag of treasure over his back, and kicking the door down, of course, five guards stood outside waiting, but Hardlite grinned, in a moment, his gun went off, soundless, but a streak of icy blew encompassed the dragon's claws, wings, and bodies. Taurus stared, but Lite seized her talon and they both bolted off to his rooftop. Relationships Name: Name: Name: Trivia * text * text * text Gallery rules were made for safety, that's why we break them. to keep others safe... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Status (Leader) Category:RainWings